


A True Knight

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brienne Fosters at Dorne, Brienne might be sex on a stick, Dorne, Duty, F/M, Humor, J and B in Dorne, Jaime made a choice, Jaime without bitterness, Oberyn flirts with everyone, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime chooses what is just versus his duty to protect Mad King Aerys.  He also saves Elia Martell and her children in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I.

It is so hot.

It was the first thought Jaime has as he opens his eyes. His entire body drips with sweat as the smothering heat of Dorne nearly causes him to choke. Sweat beads onto his face as he wheezes out a dry cough.

“You’re awake.” A soft relived voice says.

Jaime’s eyes slide toward said voice and he sighs as he catches sight of Princess Elia sitting by his bedside, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

“Your grace.” He croaks as he tries to sit up. His world suddenly tilts sideways and he groans as there was a sudden sharp pain in his shoulder. “Fuck.” He breathes in surprise.

Elia rushes forward, placing a gentle hand on his arm and the other against his shoulder. “Careful,” She says, “You’re hurt.”

He was stabbed through with a sword, he remembers. The mountain had stabbed him in the shoulder as he shielded the princess and her children from certain death. It was by sheer luck that he had been able to see the opening in the mountain’s helmet through his panic. “Water.” He requests quietly.

Elia murmurs something in a language he can’t quite understand over her shoulder and it’s then that Jaime notices the servant standing by the doorway. It’s not a moment too sooner that a cup is brought to his lips. He drinks the cool water greedily, rasping for more when the cup is empty. The cup is again brought to his lips and he quickly swallows it down.

“Slow.” Elia commands. “You’ll get sick.”

He lies back with a sigh after drinking his third cup. “What happened?”

“You fainted once we reached the gates of Sunspear.” Eila answers as she places the cup beside her chair.

Jaime remembers he had been riding with little Princess Rhaenys and the thought that he had brought her harm frightens him. “The Princess,” he says. “Is she-“

“She is fine.” Elia cuts in with a small smile. “You had mind enough to hand her off before you fell off of your horse.”

Jaime closes his eyes with relief. He remembers the pain from the wound in his shoulder had become unbearable, but he rode on without stopping as getting the princess and her children to safety had been more important.

“Ser Jaime,” Elia starts softly. “Thank you for saving me and the lives of my children.” She smiles softly. “Against Gregor Clegane no less.”

Jaime doesn’t quite know what to say to that. His eyes drift closed as the events of what he did that night flashes through his mind. “I—“ He trails off as he wonders why he did what he did. It isn’t until the sound of tiny feet entering the room that he gets his answer.

“Ser Jaime!” Little Rhaenys says happily. She easily crawls into her mother’s lap, wrapping her arms around her neck with a smile. “You are awake.”

“I am.” Jaime says. “How are you?”

She grins at him, her violet eyes sparkling with happiness. “I have been playing with my cousins, but not Aegon because he’s boring.”

“Rhaenys,” Elia gently scolds. “Aegon is just a baby remember? He cannot play.”

 

Jaime watches as Rhaenys grins at her mother before she kisses her cheeks. It’s that moment that he knows. He now knows this was why he did this. He watches mother and daughter for a long moment before closing his eyes as sudden exhaustion begins to cloud his senses again.

“Rest Ser Jaime.” Elia says softly. “You deserve it.”

Jaime drifts off to the sound of Rhaenys soft voice bidding him goodnight, his last thoughts on whether or not they knew he slayed The Mad King.

88

Robert Baratheon is crowned a false king and Cersei is his queen. Jaime pushes the pain he feels with the knowledge of that news. He ignores his father’s letters most likely demanding he return to King’s Landing. He reads the one letter Cersei sends him, offering him a full pardon if he returns to King’s Landing if he returns with Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon. He burns that letter, fighting back tears of heartbreak as he does so.

Despite Elia’s insistence that he did not have to, Jaime continues to don his Kingsguard armor. The heavy armor was unforgiving, nearly smothering him in the heat of Dorne, but he still wears it and guards Princess Elia and her children as he had sworn to do. He politely declines Elia’s offer to have something lighter made for him to wear.

Who was he without his armor?

He spends his days guarding Elia and her children and training, feeling out of sorts as he struggles to get used to the brash fighting style of Dornish swordsmen.

His eighteenth name-day passes quietly and his heart aches with knowing this will be the first of many name days he will spend away from his twin. Childish laughter brings him back to the present moment of guarding Elia and the children as they play in the garden fountains. He has never seen the Princess smile so much. She’s free and it is this knowledge that brings on an odd sense of satisfaction with the choice he makes.

His hand tightens on the hilt of his sword as he feels someone slide in beside him.

“Ser Jaime.” Prince Oberyn greets.

“Your grace.” Jaime greets back blandly.

“Please,” Oberyn says softly “Call me Oberyn. We did play together as children once.” Jaime remembers when Elia and Oberyn had visited Casterly Rock shortly after his mother had died. Jaime had been filled with grief and he vaguely remembers scolding his sister for showcasing their little brother as though he were a freak.

“I don’t believe it’s appropriate your grace, given my station.” He says.

Oberyn smirks as he leans back against the stone wall as he gazes at his family. “It is a beautiful sight is it not?” He waves at one of his daughters.

“Family is important.” Jaime answers.

Oberyn nods in agreement. “Another letter has arrived from your father. He is under the impression that you are being held here against your will.”

Jaime is not surprised by this. His father will turn a blind eye to the most obvious things when it comes to Jaime. It amazes him that his father still thinks he has some claim over him even despite the fact that he joined the Kingsguard. “It’s best to ignore his letters.”

Oberyn chuckles as he nods his head in agreement. “Do you know what it is they call you here in Dorne?”

Jaime has heard the names. “No.” he says instead and Oberyn’s grin widens.

“Princess Savior. Honorable one. A true knight.” Oberyn leans in closer, the sensual smile on his face making Jaime flush with discomfort. “They say the last one with such reverence.”

“Oh Oberyn,” Elia chides, “Do leave Ser Jaime alone.”

“Papa come swim with us!” Obara calls out.

Oberyn begins to take his boots and tunic off. “There is not much call for honorable men these days Ser Jaime, yet here you are, in the flesh.” With that, Oberyn slides into the fountain.

Jaime knows this is Oberyn’s way of thanking him. The words they call him doesn’t necessarily bring him pride, but they do help steady him in a way he desperately needs.

II

“Are you sure you would not like to wear something lighter for the travel?” Elia asks Jaime.

“I’m fine my lady.” Jaime answers for the third time.

Elia frowns worriedly as she ties her head wrap tighter around her hair. Dorne’s morning sun was scorching already and it was only going to get hotter as the morning faded into the afternoon. Elia was worried Jaime wouldn’t be able to withstand the heat of the travel to the water gardens with his heavy armor on.

She glances worriedly at her brother as he helps her onto her horse. “Oberyn-“

“The boy will not take the armor off no matter how many times we suggest it.” Oberyn cuts in quietly. “It is his duty and he will wear it.”

“Do I have to stay in the carriage papa?” Obara complains as she helps Rhaenys climb inside. “I wish to ride one of the stallions.”

“Yes Obara,” Oberyn says twerking her nose. “You must ride with your sisters and cousins. Protect them.”

Little Nymeria poked her head out of the carriage door. “She is not much older than me papa.” She complains and Obara sticks her tongue out at her as she climbs inside.

“You all must protect each other.” Oberyn reiterates as he climbs onto his own horse. “As Ser Jaime says, family is important.”

Jaime merely rolls his eyes as he climbs onto his own horse, making sure to ride in time with the carriage as they all make their way to the Water Gardens. He didn’t let Prince Oberyn’s teasing tone get to him as he was now used to being teased by the older man. He was most bothered when he caught Oberyn watching him with those piercing dark eyes and an expression he couldn’t put a name to.

He turns and orders two of the guards to ride behind the carriage. To his surprise and secret pleasure, Doran and Oberyn had given him command of a small group of soldiers most of whom were well onto their way of being great warriors and took orders without issue.

“Please be sure to drink plenty of water.” Princess Elia advises in a motherly tone as her horse sidles up next to Jaime. She hands him one of her water skins and Jaime takes it with a grateful smile.

“Thank you my lady.” Jaime says, taking a healthy drink from the skin. Dorne’s sun was blistering and the heavy Kingsguard armor was not helping matters. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

“And where is your care for my wellbeing sweet sister?” Oberyn says as he brings his horse beside her own.

Elia gives him a sweet smile. “I’m sure the Red Viper can look after his own well-being sweet brother.”

Jaime idly listens as the two banter back and forth with soft teasing and easy laughter. It reminds him of his conversations with Tyrion and it’s then that he decides to try and get a message to the younger sibling.

“The Water gardens are my favorite place.” Elia says softly. “It has been many years since I’ve been there.” She closes her eyes with a serene smile. “I can practically smell the citrus trees.”

“Yes. Much better than the smell of King’s Landing I’m sure. What was it I likened it to?” Oberyn asked his sister.

“I believe you said it smelled like ten thousand dead sand steeds.” Elia giggled.

Oberyn chuckled. “Ahh yes. Do you think that is a fair assessment Ser, Jaime?”

“Not quite.” Jaime answered. “I would say twenty thousand dead sand steeds.”

Oberyn and Elia both raised their eyebrows, surprised by Jaime’s comment before both began to laugh, their laughter echoing loudly against the desert road.

 

8

To say the Water Gardens is beautiful, is quite the understatement. Pale pink marble paves the gardens and its courtyards. There were large terraces overlooking the gardens were shared by blood orange trees and lemon trees. The gardens overlook the sea and the breeze from it sweeps the smell of citrus throughout the entire courtyard. Jaime feels nothing short of awe from it’s beauty as he slowly makes his way through the courtyard toward his quarters.

“Shouldn’t I reside with the other guards?” Jaime asks when he sees his quarters.

“Princess Elia insisted you stay here.” The servant answers. “There is a basin of water for you to wash with.”

“Thank you.” Jaime answers as he begins to remove his armor. The servant bows once before leaving and Jaime sighs with relief as he moves toward the basin bare chested. He splashes cold water onto his face and down his chest, washing away the day’s sweat from travel.

“Dario, you owe me a rematch today!”

Jaime turns and sees a giant of a woman leaning casually in his doorway. He’s never seen a woman so tall before in all of his life and he doesn’t bother to hide his surprise as his eyes slide toward the sword at her hip. He knew there were plenty of Dornish female warriors, but he can tell by the shade of her skin and the blonde of her short hair that this woman was not Dornish. She stood broad shouldered with muscular arms and with a face one would not call attractive. Her lips were too large and her face has too many freckles to count. Her eyes though, her eyes made him blink in surprise at how blue they were. She clears her throat and it’s then that Jaime realizes he has been staring past the point of courtesy. He blinks as she gives him a small smile.

“You’re not Dario.” She says with surprise.

“No.” He answers. “I’m not.” He raises an eyebrow as her gaze travels from his face down to his bare chest. He clears his throat and her gaze snaps up to his own, her smile widening to show large teeth.

“I apologize for the intrusion.” She says, not sounding sorry in the least. She turns to go before Jaime can respond, yelling for Dario once again.

88

Jaime follows Elia and the children as she gives them a careful tour of the water gardens. Showing them each of her favorite places while sharing stories of her girlhood. He smiles with amusement as Princess Rhaenys tiny voice asks questions that are far more mature for someone her age. Elia answers them easily, smiling with pride from the intelligence her daughter shows. Aegon merely babbles happily at his mother, pulling on her necklace fiercely.

They stop in one of the grass fields and Elia smiles down at her daughter as she switches Aegon onto her other hip. “Do you think you can entertain your brother while I speak with Ser Jaime?”

“Yes.” Rhaenys says with a grin as Elia places Aegon down in the grass.

“Your grace?” Jaime asks with surprise as Elia moves to place a hand into the crook of his arm.

Elia smile as she indicated the stone bench a few steps in front of them. “Please sit with me?” She asks softly.

Jaime nods and nervously lets her lead him to the stone bench. He sits beside her stiffly. The two are quiet for a long moment, both watching Rhaenys attempt to braid flowers into Ageon’s hair. He tenses even further when she speaks.

“Do you desire to return home Ser Jaime?” Elia asks as she stretches her legs underneath her light orange dress.

“No.” Jaime answers. “What would I return to but certain death?”

She tilts her head. “So it is the threat of death that keeps you here in Dorne?”

Jaime frowns at her. Why was she asking him these questions? “No, my lady.” He answers honestly. He does not like this line of questioning. He does not like his loyalty or his decisions being questioned. “Why are you asking me this your grace?”

“Because I know how difficult it is to be thrust into a strange land far away from home.” She folds her hands into her lap. “Lord Tywin will not allow you to be killed.”

“Perhaps,” Jaime admits, “but my father will not take my betrayal lightly. I renounced my claim as heir to Casterly Rock when I joined the Kingsguard and now I’ve betrayed his plans. I’ve embarrassed him, and the longer I am away the more incensed he will become. It will not take long for my father to publicly renounce me as his son.”

Elia tilts her head, sadness showing in her gaze. “This does not bother you?”

Jaime looks away from her as the familiar ache touches his heart as he thinks of the complete collapse of his old life. He will no longer see his family. Cersei. It pains him, but when he turns his gaze back to Elia’s children….he glances at Elia who is watching him with a solemn expression. “I do not regret my choice to uphold my duty.” It was the truth. “I do not regret seeing them draw breath your grace.”

Elia gives him a small smile, her eyes glistening. “I was sure we were going to die that night. I had resigned myself to it for I knew no one…Oberyn could not get to King’s Landing soon enough. I had only prayed to the gods that it would be quick for my children. But then you were there. I couldn’t believe my eyes.” Elia places a hand on his arm. “I am forever grateful Ser Jaime.”

They were once supposed to be betrothed to each other long ago. Jaime gazes at her and wonders what his life would be like if his father had agreed to such an arrangement. He gently squeezes her hand. “It was my honor Princess Elia.”

She grins at him and stands. “Oberyn would like to celebrate my return to the gardens. You will be our honored guest.”

Jaime opens his mouth to protest, but Elia silences him with a raise of her eyebrow. “I will have something for you to wear besides your Kingsguard armor.”

“Your grace-“ Jaime starts, but she silences him again.

“Tomorrow night we celebrate.” She says softly yet firmly at the same time. She turns to walk back toward her children.

Jaime follows her with a sigh.

III

Feeling shaken from his earlier conversation with Elia, Jaime spends the remainder of the afternoon sparring with the other soldiers. He can feel himself relax the longer he swings his sword, knocking his opponent, a young soldier named Taro, onto the ground with ease.

“Good.” Jaime says as he leans down to help Taro up. “You should protect your left side more.” He advises absently, turning his attention to the sudden roar of cheers across the courtyard. He hurries over, pausing beside Oberyn and the small crowd of soldiers. He starts with surprise as he spots the woman he encountered this morning. He steps closer with interest as he notices the soldier she is about to spar with is twice her size, however she seems unbothered by this.

The black and gold mail she wears is quite unusual, hiding nothing to the imagination and seems more for style than practicality. Still, none of that matters as the soldier moves in for the attack and she shifts her feet with ease, gripping her sword and blocking the attack. He knows this will be good.

“Who is she?” Jaime asks.

“She is Lady Brienne of Tarth.” Oberyn answers. “I’d been traveling through the Stormlands four years ago, and ended up on Tarth. I saw her, fourteen years old, knocking men into dirt without problem. I was surprised when I learned of her age given how tall she was. Even with all of her skill they still mocked her. Called her a freak. I knew then I had to bring her back to Dorne where she would be revered. It was easy to convince her father to let her foster here at Water Gardens.”

Jaime watches the giantess handle her sword with beautiful ease. She was strong and graceful as she thrust, cut, and parried. He was intrigued to say the least.

Oberyn watches as Jaime gazes at Lady Brienne with amusement. “She is quite the fascinating creature no? So much strength. She is growing into a fine warrior.”

Jaime remains silent, but that merely made Oberyn’s smirk widen even further. “Though she refuses to invite me into her bed, no matter how much I ask her to.”

Jaime stiffens at this, glancing briefly at Obyern. He’s heard of the older man’s’ conquests all over Westeros. “Do you always speak of highborn ladies in such a way?”

Oberyn chuckles with a shake of his head. “Forgive me,” he says as he places a hand over his heart, “I was speaking with respect for Lady Brienne. You see we think quite differently here in Dorne than from the rest of Westeros. Instead of viewing women as property, we view them as equals. They are able to be licentious as they choose to be without judgment or shame.”

Jaime turns his gaze back to the sparring match, a tiny smile coming onto his features as Brienne suddenly knocks her opponent into the dirt and points her sword at his throat, demanding he yield. An odd sensation starts in his chest and pools down into his stomach the longer he watches the match before him. “Perhaps Lady Brienne would not like you speaking of her in such a way.”

Oberyn chuckles with a shake of his head. “You are a true Knight Ser Jaime.”

88

**_“Burn them! Burn them all!”_ **

Jaime sits up in bed with a gasp, glancing around his bedroom with pure panic and terror in his eyes as the remnants of his nightmare remains in his mind. He swallows and glances down at his trembling hands, hating the fear that creeps its way up his spine as he’s reminded of that night.

It was always the same theme, but different variations. Sometimes he did nothing and he along with the rest of King’s Landing was burned to a cinder. Those were the worst. Most times it was a replay of him stabbing the Mad King through with his sword. Those dreams always brought back the terror he’d experienced that night, and it was the constant rehash of said terror that causes his mind to refuse rest. He slips out of bed with a sigh, resigning himself to another sleepless night. He slowly moves onto the terrace overlooking the courtyard and breathes in Dorne’s cool night air, the scent from the citrus trees bringing him comfort.

Someone moves into the courtyard and Jaime steps closer to see who it was whose mind shares his own mind’s objection to sleeping. He sees Brienne moving beside one of the water fountains sword in hand. He raises an eyebrow as she moves, going through familiar forms and stances.

Jaime watches as she goes through the forms with ease and before he can fully think things through, he is making his way back toward his quarters and dressing. He pulls on his sword belt and makes his way into the courtyard. “Would you like a sparring partner?”

Brienne startles, turning toward him with her sword raised. She regards him for a long moment before slowly smiling. “Alright.”

Jaime nods and holds up his sword as they both begin to circle each other. She moves slowly it’s Jaime who strikes first. Theirs swords kiss each other with a loud clang and Jaime’s momentarily stunned behind the strength her swing which makes his arms vibrate. He grins at her as he easily parries her blow, holding his sword vertically and pushing her off to gain his footing. They continue on this way for an hour’s time; parrying, thrusting, advancing, and retreating. Jaime raises his arms and blocks another blow, his arms shaking with the strain of holding off the strength of her blows.

Brienne huffs out a breath as she pushes and he does the same as he pushes back. His gaze slides from their swords to her face and he startles as he catches sight of her eyes. The dark coal she wore makes the shade of blue stand out even more. His thoughts about her eyes are forgotten as Brienne pushes him away hard.

He stumbles backward, quickly raising his sword as she attacks with relentless strength. He sidesteps as she swings for the fourth time, tripping her up as he does. She stumbles forward with surprise, turning quickly while raising her sword as she falls onto the ground. Jaime quickly knocks her sword out of her hand before pointing the tip of his sword at her throat.

“Yield.” He demands hoarsely, panting for breath.

Brienne leans back onto her elbows with a fierce frown as she stares up at Jaime with her chin raised. He has never seen eyes so blue. “I yield.” She says in a clear voice.

Jaime nods once and holds out his hand. “My lady?”

Brienne gently places her hand into his own, letting him pull her to her feet. She watches as Jaime bends down to pick up her sword. She takes it silently, nodding her head in thanks. They both watch each other, each trying in vain to catch their breath. “Again?” She asks quietly and Jaime slowly grins.

“As the lady commands.” Jaime says raising his sword and moving into position.

88

An hour later finds Jaime slowly making his way back into his quarters. He smiles from the familiar wonderful ache of non-stop sword play. He mindlessly undresses, letting his clothes and sword thump to the ground as exhaustion begins to creep into his awareness. His muscles hadn’t felt this kind of ache in a long time and tomorrow he’s sure he’ll be sporting painful bruises. Lady Brienne had been unmerciful during their last match, knocking him into the ground for the third time in row, and making it a tie in the amount of times they each yielded. The thought makes him smile slowly as he climbs into bed and collapses face first into the pillows. It was the first time he truly felt at peace in Dorne. Holding a sword gives him peace; this much he knows. He wonders if Lady Brienne will concede to another match soon.

He lets sleep claim him with a sigh, however it isn’t dreamless. His unconscious mind draws up images of sapphire blue eyes.

TBC


	2. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorne Four years earlier

**Water Gardens, Four years Earlier**

Brienne viciously wiped at the tears that began seeping from her eyes. She despised crying, but she could not help herself.

‘He let me go.’ She thought to herself, the despair of being sent away from Tarth by her father caused her heart to constrict painfully. More tears fell. ‘He just let me go.’ Her father said it was a great honor to be asked by the Prince Oberyn to foster in Dorne, but she didn’t wish for this! Why would father send her away? Why?

‘Because you are an embarrassment to him.’ Her traitorous mind whispered. That couldn’t be true. Her father loved her; she knew that. But then the look of disappointment he’d show whenever she failed at being a lady or whenever a betrothal failed flashed into her mind and another round of tears started. She buried her face into her knees and began to cry in earnest.

“Tears will simply bring you more grief.”

Startled, Brienne glanced up to see a Dornish woman standing in the doorway of her chambers. “I-“ Brienne trailed off and bit her lip, cursing her inability to speak properly.

The woman smiled, her Dornish accent thick as she spoke slowly. “Excuse my intrusion, but I am Aria Sand. I have been assigned to be your hand maiden. I am to also help you get acquainted with Dorne.” She moved forward, pausing when Brienne tensed in fear. “Oh child,” she tsked, “I won’t bite you.” She moved closer toward the bed. “Prince Oberyn told me you had a difficult time traveling here?”

If difficult meant crying and refusing to eat or talk to anyone then yes. She silently nodded her head.

Aria gave her sorrowful look as she reached up and wiped at Brienne’s tears. “Oh my lady, it must be quite difficult being so far away from home.”

Brienne’s chin quivered as she nodded her head again. More tears fell unchecked and she sighed. She let the older woman pull her into her arms, taking comfort in someone from these foreign lands for the first time. She buried her face into Aria’s neck, quietly crying while wrapping her large arms around the smaller woman.

“Shhh my lady, it’s alright. It’ll be alright.” She gently pried Brienne’s arms from around her waist and pulled her back with a small gentle smile. “Sometimes the best thing to do is to have a nice dornish bath.”  
8

“Why are there flowers in the water?” Brienne asked as Aria help her step into the stone tub.

“It’s jasmine,” Aria explained, “meant to help you relax.”

Relaxing was the last thing on Brienne’s mind. The water was cool as it touched her toes. She sat down slowly, bringing her knees up to her chest as she did so. “We don’t take baths like this in Tarth.” She said quietly and Aria smiled.

“Lucky for you then my lady.” She dipped the bathing sponge into the water and poured the excess onto Brienne’s back. “You’re as tense as a coil.” She gently scrubbed her back as she spoke gently. “Prince Oberyn rarely takes notice of people outside of Dorne. He thinks they’re all boring and uninteresting. You must be truly interesting if you’ve caught his attention.”

Brienne frowned down at the water. “I am not.” She argued with a shake of her head. She swallowed as she said her next words. “He isn’t-he’s not-“

Aria giggled. “Oh no my lady. You are merely a child.” She tilted her head. “You are fourteen no?”

Brienne nodded silently. “Although my size says otherwise.” She said quietly, surprise by her own words.

“You are tall for your age.” Aria agreed. “But that simply makes you unique in an otherwise not so unique world.” She gently tilted Brienne’s head back and poured a sweet smelling concoction into her hair. Aria began to softly hum a Dornish tune as she gently scrubbed her fingers through Brienne’s brittle locks, working up a good lather. She tilted her head and smiled as she felt the younger woman relax underneath her steady work. She rinsed out the lather. “I told you there is nothing like a Dornish bath.”

She stood up and helped Brienne out of the tub, wrapping a drying cloth around her followed by a silk robe.

“Is it always this hot here?” Brienne asked as Aria guided her out toward the balcony. She tightened the robe she wore around her waist and glanced around nervously.

Aria grinned as she reached for a brush. “Oh yes.” She said with a smile. “The sun is hot here in Dorne. It will give your pale skin a healthy glow.” She began to gently brush through Brienne’s hair. “You have such full lovely hair. I’ve never seen anything so yellow before!”

Brienne tensed as she waited for the insults about her terrible hair to start. She frowned feeling confused when none came. She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting the unfamiliar soothing motion of the hair brush running through her hair until it was dry.

“All finished.” Aria announced as she reached for the mirror and held it up for Brienne’s inspection.

Brienne despised mirrors of any kind and spent very little time looking in them. She couldn’t help but to stare in surprise at how her usually tangled and brittle hair now fell down her shoulders in soft waves. She gently touched it, her eyes widening even further. “How did you make it so soft?” She asked.

“Just simple oils.” Aria answered softly. “You look beautiful.”

Brienne frowned at this and she lowered the mirror with a glare. “You do not have to spare my feelings Aria. I…” She trailed off before sighing. “I know I am no beauty.”

Aria frowned down at her. “I am not in the habit of saying words I do not mean my lady.”

“I am no lady!” Brienne burst out, her movements agitated as she suddenly stood and moved back into her room. What was the sense in this? Coddling her and telling her lies that would do nothing but put silly ideas into her head.

Aria followed her at a slower pace, raising her an eyebrow as Brienne sat heavily onto her bed. She sighed. “What is a lady?” She asked as she moved to sit beside Brienne.

Brienne glanced at her briefly. “Someone who is beautiful and graceful. Someone who can speak well and make their father proud. I am none of those things.” She was glad she was not going to cry this time for she was too angry to do so. She stared down at her manly hands feeling a familiar shame from her words.

Aria placed her fingers underneath Brienne’s chin and she lifted the younger woman’s gaze. “Did you know you have eyes as blue as the sky? Songs should be written about them.” Brienne opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when Aria shook her head. “Lady is merely a word to separate you from a bastard like myself. I know you are taught differently where you are from, but it is the truth.” She reached down to squeeze Brienne’s hand. “Who told you that you are not beautiful?”

“My septa.” Brienne said quietly. “She told me that men were lies and to know the truth-“

“Ugh.” Aria cut in with a wave of her hand. “Septas!” She spat. “Most Septas hide behind an armor of piety and know it all, but really they’re mostly just treacherous faithless cunts.”

Brienne’s eyes widened at her words and she flushed a bright red. “I-“

Aria cut her off again. “Oberyn said you were good with a sword yes?”

Brienne nodded silently.

Aria smiled. “Then if you do not believe yourself to be beautiful, then that will be your beauty.”

Brienne frowned at her confusedly.

“In Dorne, women are allowed to be whatever they choose.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Truly?” She asked and Aria nodded.

“Truly.” She smiled softly. “You are free here Brienne of Tarth and freedom is beauty.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and comments!!!

IV.

Brienne feels distracted. 

“My lady?” 

She turns to see her handmaiden, Aria, holding out her golden wrist bands for her to wear. She takes them with a smile of thanks. 

Aria smiles back as she hands Brienne her sapphire arm bracelets next. “Is my lady alright?”

“I’m fine Aria.” She answers with a small smile. “I am merely distracted.” 

Aria grins as she brushes Brienne’s soft short hair. “Would this distraction include Prince Oberyn?” 

“Gods no.” Brienne says with a small laugh. An image of golden hair flashes through her mind and she sighs. “No. Prince Oberyn is not what’s distracting me.” She waves off the continued hair brushing as she leans back in her chair. 

“He means to court you.” Aria said softly and Brienne snorts. 

“Yes,” she says, “court me right out of my small clothes.” Both women laugh. 

“Most women who let Prince Oberyn into their bed do not regret it.” Aria says as she moves to tidy up Brienne’s unmade bed. 

“Hmm,” Brienne says with a small smile. “And are you one of these women?” 

Aria grins, a faint blush rising onto her cheeks. Brienne rolls her eyes as she stands to move toward her terrace to where her breakfast waits for her. “Come,” She says, “eat with me.” The morning sun was high and hot as Brienne sits down across from the woman she considered her closest companion. Brienne probably would have never made it through her first month in Dorne if it wasn’t for the older woman taking care of her and slowly bringing her out of her sadness at having to leave home. “I hope you were careful.” Brienne mutters as she reaches for an orange.

Aria waves her hand. “Oh I was and it was years ago. Before you arrived here.” She reaches for a piece of flatbread before sitting back into her seat with a sigh. “I must say once you’ve had Prince Oberyn, you’re never quite the same woman again.” 

Brienne groans with a roll of her eyes. She’s heard that saying one too many times. “Please,” she says. “I’m eating.” 

Aria giggles and tosses a grape at Brienne’s head. “Oh, grow up my lady.” 

Brienne merely peels her orange as she turns her gaze out into the courtyard. She sits up straighter as she catches sight of Ser Jaime following Elia and the children. She slowly chews on a piece of her orange, her eyes following Ser Jaime’s movements as he stops to stand guard near the fountains. 

“Ah,” Aria says, “now I see who has my lady so distracted.” 

A blush creeps its way up onto Brienne’s cheeks unbidden. She hasn’t blushed in years. “He’s not-”she trails off when Aria raises an eyebrow at her. She shoves more orange slices into her mouth in a distinctly unladylike fashion. 

Aria giggled as she shakes her head. “Ser Jaime.” She says his name with the same reverence Brienne has been hearing from everyone else. “He is a handsome young man. I can see how one would be distracted.” 

Brienne quickly swallows the orange slices and frowns. “That is not-I mean to say it isn’t…. This is not an appropriate conversation!”

Aria smiles with amusement as reaches for a few grapes. “I haven’t seen you this tongue tied in years Brienne, It is very amusing.” 

Brienne rolls her eyes and turns to watch Ser Jaime again, her mind moving rapidly from one thought to the next. Ser Jaime was her distraction that much was true, but it was only because he was probably the best swordsman she’s ever faced. She can feel a familiar shiver run down her spine as she thinks about the way their swords kissed. They had barely said a word to each other last night, but there hadn’t been a need for words. Their swords did most of the talking and Brienne hopes it was not the last time. 

“Hello, Ser Jaime!” Aria greets loudly. 

Brienne watches as Ser Jaime turns his head toward her terrace. He raises his hand to shield his eyes from the sun as he tries to see who had called his name. Aria waves her tiny hand and he waves back hesitantly. 

“He is certainly handsome my lady.” Aria says again this time with even more excitement in her tone.

Brienne rolls her eyes. “That is not why he is a distraction.” 

“Of course not my lady.” Aria takes her seat again and reaches for a few more grapes. “Prince Oberyn would like to escort you to the celebration tonight. What shall I tell him?” 

Brienne reaches for a few grapes as she keeps her gaze on Ser Jaime. He is handsome. That much is true. But it was not what caused the odd feeling low in her stomach. The distraction. It was the way he stands; proud and tall in his heavy Kingsguard armor despite the heat. It was the way he fought her without mockery like so many of his kind had; she wants more of that.

“Tell Prince Oberyn that he can escort me if he can knock me into the dirt later on.” 

Aria grins and stands to deliver the message. 

Brienne reaches for another orange, continuing her surreptitious watch of Ser Jaime; a tiny smile on her face.

V.

Jaime stands guard near the doorway, nearly blending into the stone wall as he had learned to do. However, that doesn’t stop him from listening intently to the meeting between the Martell siblings. 

“Robert Baratheon continues to ask for the surrender of Aegon and Rhaenys to King’s Landing. With Prince Viserys missing and possibly dead, Aegon is the true heir to the Iron Throne.” Doran explains in an exhausted voice. 

“I would die before I give up my children.” Elia says in a voice so fiercely it makes Jaime’s hand tighten on his sword. 

“Such a thing will not come to pass sister,” Oberyn says just as fiercely. “Not while I still breathe.” 

“Not while I stand.” Doran agrees. “Not while Dorne stands.” 

Jaime can’t help the worry he suddenly feels. While Dorne has a right to defend their Princess and her children, they could not hope to do so against Robert Baratheon and all he had at his back. 

“I have placed more men in the red mountains. There have been mixed stories concerning the lives Princess Danaerys and Prince Viserys.” 

“Those poor children.” Elia whispers. 

Oberyn nods. “I have dispatched a few men to discreetly travel into the east to follow a rumor about where they could be.” 

“Let us hope they are found.” Elia says quietly. “Because I do not wish my children to be anywhere near the Iron Throne again.” 

VI. 

“Are you sure you wish to face me my lady?” Prince Oberyn asks as he and Brienne circle each other. “Saying yes will be much easier.” 

Brienne gives him a small smile as she pulls out her sword. “But this will be so much more enjoyable than saying yes.” She watches as Oberyn lifts his eight feet ash spear and twirls it, playing up to the crowd that was beginning to gather. 

Brienne attacks first, well versed in Oberyn’s distraction tactics with his boastful attitude. The crowd cheers as he brings his spear up to block her attack. She holds strong to her sword as he spins and swings at the same time with a speed and force that makes her grit her teeth. Just as fast as he moves into her space, he’s back on the other side of the platform again, grinning and bowing to the crowd. 

“Lady Brienne is strong,” he tells the crowd, “with eyes as blue and beautiful as the sky!” 

She rolls her eyes at his words. “Flattery will get you nowhere Prince Oberyn.” 

The crowd laughs and his grin widens as he turns to face her. “Ah, But you are wrong my Lady Brienne, flattery gets me everywhere.” His grin widens even more when the crowd roars with laughter. 

Sweat was beginning to bead onto her forehead and she wipes it away with a sigh. “Are we going to fight or are you going to talk?” 

Oberyn slowly circles her before striking out like the viper he’s known to be. She moves as smoothly and strongly as he does, but not as quickly. He blocks one of her swings easily and it’s then that she feels the hard thump of his spear on her lower back. She stumbles onto one knee, but doesn’t fall despite the gasp of the crowd. She tries to catch her breath, silently cursing herself for being so slow. 

“I hear a yield in the lady’s future!” Oberyn shouts and the crowd cheers. He turns to face her “The very near future.” 

Brienne lifts her head and she catches sight of Aria who was looking worriedly at her. She starts with surprise when she spots Ser Jaime standing further back into the crowd. Gods why does he always have to look so regal? Even standing there drenched in sweat. 

“I’ll wait.” Prince Oberyn says, placing his spear deeper into the dirt beside her. “You can catch your breath.” 

She smiles and elbows him into the stomach, gripping his spear as he stumbles back with a surprise. She uses the momentum to sweep his legs out from underneath him. She stands and holds the spear to his throat. “Yield.” 

Oberyn slowly grins up at her. “You’ve learned little one.” 

“I am not little.” She retorts, bringing the spear closer toward his neck. “Yield.” 

“I will yield if you say yes.” His grin widens as her own eyes widen. 

“I will not. Yield.” 

“Say yes and I will.” He places his arms behind his head as if he were relaxing. “I’m waiting.” 

Brienne bit her lip in frustration, knowing Oberyn had her where he wanted her. “Fine.” She nearly growls. “You can escort me.” 

Oberyn’s eyes gleam with victory as he nods. “Then I yield my lady.” The crowd cheered and Brienne lets out a huff of frustration. 

Brienne lowered the spear and held out her hand. Oberyn took the offered hand and stood up, gripping her hand tighter when she tried to pull away. 

He gently kissed her hand, bowing as he does so. “A pleasure my lady. I shall see you tonight.” 

Brienne let out a huff of annoyance as Oberyn makes his way through the crowd. 

“Well,” Aria says as she makes her way toward Brienne. “Ser Jaime was watching,” She grins as she glances up at her Lady. “Did you see him?”

Brienne sighs as she picks up her sword. “Please stop talking.” 

VII.

The material is cool and soft against Jaime’s skin as he slides on the copper colored robe Elia had provided him. The material of the robe is lighter, much different from the thick leathers and heavy armor he wears on a daily basis. 

The design was odd to him as it leaves his chest completely exposed, but the fact that Princess Elia chose a color similar to his house colors were not lost on him. Her thoughtfulness makes him smile as he ties the belt around his waist. 

He catches his reflection in the mirror. He looks good; He always looks good, but he can’t help but feel exposed without his armor. He hears the faint sound of music and glances longingly at his armor one last time before he makes his way to the celebration. 

8 

There are no high table when Jaime arrives, merely swaths of colorful cloth and pillows littering the grass. He spots princess Rhaenys along with her cousins hurrying past him, a guard hot on their heels. 

“Ser Jaime!” Elia greets happily when she sees him. “You’re here.” She has on a pale yellow gown, marigolds braided into a crown on her head. She smiles sweetly at him. “Please sit.” Elia indicates the empty space beside her and Doran. “I had thought you would not come.” Elia admits as he sits awkwardly onto the large pillow. “I would have had sent Oberyn after you.” 

“Then it is a good thing I am here.” Jaime answers with a roll of his eyes causing Doran to chuckle and Elia to giggle.

“You are our honored guest.” Doran says with a faint smile. “What you did for my family will never be forgotten. Elia speaks of your bravery that night. Facing and defeating The Mountain and living to tell the tale.”

“It was luck.” Jaime mutters, but that merely makes Doran’s smile widen.

“I’ve never heard a lion be so modest.” Oberyn says in a tone that makes Jaime sigh as he turns to face the prince who stands above them with Lady Brienne on his arm. 

“There is nothing wrong with being modest.” Brienne says to Oberyn. She’s wearing a revealing silk blue gown, the front of it plunging all the way to her waist. She gives an awkward bow to Doran and Elia before turning to Jaime. “Ser Jaime, always an honor.” 

“Thank you, Lady Brienne.” Jaime says.

She gives him a half smile as she continues. “At least this time you are wearing clothes.” She releases her hold on Oberyn’s arm and gracefully sits onto one of the empty pillows. 

“Well,” Oberyn says, sitting next to her. “This is a story I must hear.” 

“No.” Brienne laughs as she glances at Jaime. “It’s merely a story of mistaken identity, isn’t that right Ser Jaime?” 

“That is correct.” He answers and the conversation ends as the food starts being served. Dornish food was something he was trying to get used to. Most of the time the spices merely burned his tongue in the most terrible way. The food Elia handed him was unrecognizable, but he recognized the roasted peppers that had scorched his mouth earlier that day. He sighs to himself as he stares down at the food with slight apprehension. 

“It’s roasted lamb.” Brienne says with a slight smile. 

“Is it?” Jaime asks. “I’ve never seen lamb prepared this way.” 

“It took me quite some time to get used to Dornish food myself. I mostly lived off of fruit and nuts for the first few weeks.” She hands him a cup filled with a milky concoction. “Drink this while you eat.” 

Jaime stares down at the drink in his hand with a frown. “What is it?” He asks suspiciously. 

“It’s coconut milk.” She explains. “For the burn. It’ll help you to enjoy your food better.” 

Jaime’s expression shows his disbelief and Brienne shrugs. “It’s either this or never taste your food again.” 

His stomach grumbles uncomfortably and he slowly takes a sip. The milk was sweet and cool. Jaime takes a bite of his food, surprised when he only tasted a slight bite from the spices. He nods his head in thanks and she grins at him. 

“You westerosi have your weak tongues.” Oberyn says with a small laugh. “We Dornish are hot blooded and so is our food. It gives us strength.” 

“Strength?” Jaime asks. “Did you use the same strength when you fought Lady Brienne?” 

Oberyn blinks in surprise then began chuckling along with Elia and Doran. “I was no match for Lady Brienne.” 

“Most men aren’t.” Brienne corrects with a grin and Jaime didn’t bother to ignore the tiny thrill he felt from her words.  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Before we begin the evening’s entertainment, I would like to thank all of you invited for coming to celebrate the safe return of my sister, Princess Elia and Princess Rhaenys and Price Aegon.” 

Elia smiles and reaches for Doran’s hand as the crowd cheers happily. 

“I would also like to thank Ser Jaime Lannister, for without his help, Dorne would be bathed in the colors of grief.” 

“Princess Savior!” Someone yells followed by another name. “Honorable one!” The crowd cheers, Elia grins, and Jaime flushes from embarrassment. 

Doran holds his hand up and everyone quiets. “These are trying times for us all. However, let us pray to the gods for their mercy.” Everyone was quiet for a few long moments before Doran clapped his hands, ordering the festivities to begin. 

88

The Dornish celebrated much differently than what Jaime was used to. A large bonfire was suddenly lit, more of an effigy of Robert Baratheon which gave Jaime more amusement and happiness than he’s truly felt in a long while. There are Braavosi performers; singers and dancers. The fire eaters and breathers are what make Jaime nervous as it reminds him of the Mad King. One of the breathers blow a large ball of fire that causes him to move back in alarm. He starts when Princess Elia gently places a comforting hand on his arm. 

“I know.” She says gently and Jaime feels himself relax from her comforting hand. 

The drink flows freely and the lords and ladies begin singing in a language who couldn’t understand while dancing around the growing fire, with most of the knights and warriors yelling their encouragement. Jaime watches with surprise as some of the men and women, doused in water, begin leaping through the flames. 

“Exciting isn’t it?” Brienne asks with a grin. She’d been dancing around the flames with Oberyn and any other lord or knight who asked her. 

“Very.” Jaime answers dryly. He has been politely declining offers to dance from practically every lady in attendance, instead opting to keep a close eye on the princess and her children as she danced with them. 

Brienne follows his gaze with a small smile. “Are you not enjoying the festivities Ser Jaime?” 

“I am.” Jaime answers, raising his glass of Dornish wine. “The wine is delicious.” 

Brienne raises an eyebrow. “Then why would a knight deny every beautiful lady here tonight to dance?” 

Jaime smiles. “Are you asking me to dance with you my lady?” 

Surprise flashes on Brienne’s features, but she smiles through her shock. “I’m no beauty nor am I a lady.” 

Jaime glances at her with amusement. “You’re also a liar then?” 

Confusion marred Brienne’s features and she turns away from him as Oberyn suddenly pulls her back into the fray. 

“It embarrasses her when people compliment her on her appearance.” Aria comments as she slides into the empty spot beside Jaime. “You should do it more.” 

“I simply have a loose tongue.” Jaime replies as he turns his gaze toward her. “This Dornish wine is quite strong.” 

“As it should be.” Aria grins. “Ser Jaime would you do me the honor of dancing with me in order to help me catch the eye of Ser Lantos?” 

Jaime follows her gaze. “Is that the big meaty fellow glaring daggers at me?” 

“Oh yes.” Aria answers with a wispy smile. 

Jaime holds out his arm. “Then the honor would be mine.” 

88

“I was surprised to see you dancing Ser Jaime.” Elia says quietly. Prince Aegon was asleep in her arms, while Princess Rhaenys was sleeping in her lap. The children had played themselves into an exhaustion and Jaime could tell Elia loathed to hand them over to the nursemaid who stood precariously close. Jaime knew since returning to Dorne, Elia has kept close to her children, so much so, they slept in the same room as she. 

Jaime smiles at her. “What is a party without a bit of dancing?” 

Elia giggles. “It looks as though you helped Aria gain the attention of her knight.” She nods her head toward Ser Lantos and Aria are nearly consuming each other with kisses. 

“I am always willing to lend a helping hand.” He answers as he watches the two lovers. “Are all Dornish celebrations this way?” He asks idly and Elia grins. 

“Yes.” She answers. “However, this is quite tame by Dornish standards. We didn’t want to frighten your Lannister sensibilities.” 

Jaime nods and smiles at her teasing. “We lions are known for our delicate sensibilities.”

He watches as Ser Lantos places a flower into Aria’s hair. He grabs a bowl and drinks from the bowl, handing the bowl to Aria who drinks from the same bowl as he. Ser Lantos cheers and sweeps Aria into another passionate embrace. 

“What are they doing?” Jaime asks curiously. 

Elia grins. “He is asking permission to share her bed.” She explains quietly. “The lily he placed into her hair symbolizes promise and passion. The sharing of the bowl symbolizes trust. Once she drinks from the bowl as he did, she is giving him permission.” 

Elia grins from the surprised expression on Jaime’s face. “It is an old tradition, but we like to keep it alive.” 

“It’s a bit odd.” Jaime comments and Elia shrugs. 

“Perhaps.” Elia said. “But we Dornish prefer to be direct. Oh look.”

Jaime watches as Oberyn kneels down in front of Brienne and gently tucks the lily behind Brienne’s ear with a small smile. He kisses both of her hands before picking up his bowl and drinking from it. Everyone watches, holding their breath as he presents the bowl to her. 

Brienne gently takes the bowl and Jaime raises an eyebrow as she slowly brings it toward her lips. She pauses, considering something before dumping the liquid over the prince’s head. 

Elia gasps and covers her mouth with a giggle. 

Oberyn chuckles, shaking the liquid from his hair. He grabs Brienne’s hands and kisses them again. “The lady has spoken!” He announces to the crowd who laughs at his expense. 

“I think direct may be better.” Jaime says and Elia nods in agreement. 

88

Brienne hides away near one of the pools as she finishes off her fourth glass of spiced red wine `She sighs happily as the warmth rushes down her throat and into her belly. She tenses as she feels someone step up beside her. She turns, surprise on her face as she meets Jaime’s green gaze. “Ser Jaime.” 

“You are quite the dancer my lady.” Jaime says. 

“As are you.” Brienne says. “Aria won’t shut up about you.” 

Jaime chuckles. “It’s only natural when It comes to the likes of me.” 

Brienne rolls her eyes. “Oh seven hells. You are a true Lion.” 

He gives her an amused smile. “And what have you heard of Lions my lady?”

Brienne raises her chin. “I have heard plenty Ser.” She pours herself another glass of wine. “I have heard you are a prideful bunch. Stroking your mane and showing off to whomever will look at you.” 

“But they all look don’t they?” Jaime asks with a grin. 

“Yes.” Brienne says. “Especially Prince Oberyn.” 

Jaime ignores her jape with a friendly smile. “Prince Oberyn does have a proclivity toward wanting and desire doesn’t he? Everyone sounded quite shocked that you rejected him so.” If Oberyn’s reputation had any truth to it, it was quite a feat to deny someone such as himself. 

Brienne frowns. “Do you believe I should be grateful of the Prince’s attentions because of the way I look?” 

Jaime shrugs his shoulders. “I am not sure what you mean?” 

Brienne rolls her eyes again and mutters something underneath her breath. “Never mind.” 

The two are both silent, watching as Oberyn dances with Elia, a happy grin on his face. 

Jaime feels a familiar sting of envy as he watches the siblings. “Why did you refuse him?”

Brienne sighs as she takes another taste of her wine. “I’ve no desire to be a conquest for Prince Oberyn. Besides, I think he’s trying to get a babe on me.” 

Jaime starts in surprise by her brashness, but finds himself chuckling after a moment. “I’m sure that would have made your father happy.” 

“He would be exalted. His ugly wayward daughter gets a prince. Of course by getting I mean demanding I be wed with the threat of war.” 

“Of course.” Jaime says and they both smile. 

“I like my freedom.” Brienne says after a long moment. “I love my freedom.” 

Jaime didn’t want to point out that her freedom was an illusion given she was still a highborn lady and would soon have to do her duty as she was born to do. “As do I.” he agrees instead. 

Brienne glances at him briefly. “Is that why you joined the Kingsguard?” 

There were so many reasons why he joined the Kingsguard. “One of many reasons.” 

Brienne turns her gaze toward him again, her blue eyes assessing him in a way that causes him to shift uncomfortably. “You didn’t want the dry responsibilities of being a Lord so you swore yourself to a life of celibacy and service?” 

Jaime glares at her. “Don’t speak of things you know nothing of.” 

“I was merely asking.” She says with a slight shrug. They were both quiet for a long moment. “If I’ve offended you,” Brienne starts, “I apologize. I have a tendency to speak with directness since coming to live here in Dorne.” 

Jaime could tell by her amused gaze that she was clearly not sorry. “Well my lady,” He says as he stands, “perhaps I can show you the error of your ways when we spar tonight.” 

Smiling, she gave him a slight nod of her head. “Perhaps.” 

88

“Didn’t Ser Jaime look wonderful tonight?” Aria asks as she dips the bathing sponge into the water before bringing it to Brienne’s shoulders. “Did you see how large his arms are? They felt amazing underneath my hands.” 

Brienne rolls her eyes. “You sound utterly ridiculous.” Brienne mutters. “And why would I notice such things?” 

Aria rolls her eyes. “Who wouldn’t notice such things? I mean they’re so big.” Aria sighs happily as she scrubs Brienne’s back. “I mean his muscles rippled with each movement he made.” 

“Why do I care for the movement of his muscles?” Brienne asks sullenly. She snatches the sponge from Aria’s fingers and lifts her leg to scrub liberally between her toes. 

Aria smiles as she leans against the tub. “Well you care about something Brienne. Why else would you bathe yourself in Jasmine water before going out to spar with him if you didn’t care?” 

Brienne flushed a deep shade of red. “That is not—” she trailed off when Aria raised an eyebrow. “I am not doing—” 

Aria grins, holding her hand over her mouth as she begins to giggle. “Oh my lady!” She says once she calms. “I have never seen you in such a state.” 

“I am in no state!” Brienne growls as she grits her teeth in frustration. Suddenly, she stands up, filled with indignation. “There will be no more talk of this nonsense!” 

Aria sighs as she reaches for Brienne’s robe. “Calm down my lady,” she says as she wraps the robe around Brienne’s shoulders. “I’m merely teasing you.” She smiled up at the younger lady and started again after a pause. “He did compliment your appearance. You cannot say you didn’t enjoy that.” 

Brienne flushes a bright red. “Please,” She says softly. “Just please stop talking.” 

Aria holds up her hands. “Very well.” She turns to go. “You can put on your own armor. I have Ser Lantos waiting for me in my bed.” 

88

Brienne let out a puff of air as she was swept off of her feet. She fell onto her back with a sickening crack. Jaime’s sword is at her throat before she could blink. 

“Yield, my lady.” Jaime requests softly. 

Brienne lies back against the stone floor with a huff as she gazes up at Jaime, idly wondering why and how he is able to stay looking so perfect. “Not a hair out of place.” She mutters and Jaime raises an eyebrow. 

“That did not sound like I yield.” He says and Brienne rolls her eyes. 

“Very well, I yield.” 

Jaime nods once as he holds out his hand in order to help her up. 

Brienne ignores the offered hand and stands up herself, dusting her pants off while trying to catch her breath. They had been sparring for over an hour and Brienne had only won twice. Jaime merely shrugs and sheaths his sword, unbothered by her obvious frustration with her loss. 

“Forgive me my lady, but you seem distracted.” 

Brienne glared at him. “I am not distracted.” 

Jaime merely shrugged again. “Perhaps we should call this the end for tonight?” 

Brienne frowns at him with a shake of her head. “No.” she moves toward the weapon wrack and pulls out a much thinner sword than her broad sword. She turns to face him. “One more.” 

Jaime bowed. “As the lady commands.” He unsheathes his sword, frowning in confusion as she stands sideways. “That’s an interesting stance.” 

Brienne nods and motions him to come forward to fight. “Attack.” She held her thin sword up. 

Jaime moves forward quickly, grinning when their swords kiss. His grin, however, turns into a surprised gasp when she suddenly and quickly sidesteps him, quickly disarming him with a series of feints and moves with a speed and grace that shocks him. He falls to one knee and reaches for his sword, pausing when Brienne suddenly presses her sword to his throat. 

“Yield.” She demands softly. 

Jaime grins up at her ruefully as he nods his head. “I yield.” He picks up his sword from the group and stands. “What type of fighting was that?” He asks. 

“The water dance.” Brienne answers as she places the thin blade back onto the wrack. She turns to face him with a small smile “I was taught when I traveled with Oberyn to the Moon Pools in Braavos a year ago.” 

“You travelled with Prince Oberyn?” Jaime asks with surprise. “Alone?”

Brienne laughs at his question, throwing her head back in amusement. “Oh,” She says when she quiets down. “You are a true Knight Ser Jaime.” 

“So I’ve been told.” Jaime says, shifting uncomfortably. “Perhaps you can show me this moon dance?” Jaime was always eager to learn a new form of fighting. 

Brienne’s smile softens. “Perhaps.” She turns to go and pauses. “Meet me on the beach tomorrow at noon.” 

Jaime grins at her retreating form. “Is that an order my lady?” He calls out 

“I’m no lady!” Brienne calls back. “And yes!” 

88

Elia glances over at her brother who was grumbling to himself. “Don’t tell me you’re still smarting from Lady Brienne’s rejection?” The two had been watching the two warriors sparring with great interest. “Or is it Ser Jaime’s purposeful ignorance of your advances?” 

“No such thing dear sister.” Oberyn answers with a sweet smile. He glances back out into the courtyard with a small sigh. “I’ve never been rejected before.” He smiles to himself. “It’s quite intriguing.” 

Elia rolls her eyes, an amused smile forming onto her lips. “Calm your desires sweet brother. For it seems the two young warriors’ interests lie elsewhere.”

Oberyn rolls his own eyes. “So you say.”

“Did you not see the two of them?” Elia asks as she waves her hand where Brienne and Jaime had been sparring a few moments ago. “I’ve never seen passions burn so brightly during a sword fight.” 

Oberyn chuckled. “You’re such a romantic.” 

Elia’s smile widens. “As are you.” She gently squeezes his hand. “I know you held hopes of swelling Lady Brienne’s belly, but such hopes are foolish at best.” 

Oberyn leans against the balcony. “We would have made extraordinary children. Giants. All female and warriors.” He sighs wistfully. “It’s just as well.” He playfully glares at Elia as she giggles at his expense. “I’m glad this amuses you.” 

“It does.” Elia giggles, smacking his arm when Oberyn gently pulls on the tips of her hair like he did when they were children. 

Oberyn grins and pulls her close with a sigh. “I’ve yet to receive word from my men on the Prince and Princess.” 

Elia nodded with a small sigh. “The east is a big place.” She says quietly. “Do you think there will be another war?”

“Doran does not want a war.” Oberyn answers softly. “However, if Robert Baratheon continues to see the children as a threat then we may have one on our hands.” 

Elia closes her eyes. “And if we find Daenerys and Viserys?”

Oberyn gave a small shrug. “That we will know when it happens I suppose.” 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the Kudos and Comments! so sorry for the long wait.

“You’re late,” Brienne complains as she spots Jaime slowly making his way to the beach. 

“Apologies.” Jaime greets as he stops in front of her. “However, unlike you I do have actual responsibilities.” He had to ensure the Princess and her children were hands before relieving himself off his duties. 

Brienne ignores his insult as she points her sword at him. “Are you going to fight in your Kingsguard armor?” She points her sword toward the sun. “You’ll burn.” 

Jaime opens his mouth to reply with a jape but closes it as he realizes she is wearing next to nothing. The tunic she wears, if one could call it a tunic, clung to her like a second skin as did the black leather doublet and pants she wore.

“I’ll be fine.” He answers, and she raises an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and begins to unclip his cloak, he gently folded it before removing his armor.

“The doublet too,” She says. 

“If you wanted to see me unclothed my lady, all you had to do was ask.” He chuckles as her eyes widen. 

“Do not flatter yourself Ser,” She says, despite the flush of pink rising high on her cheeks. 

Still chuckling, he removes his doublet, sighing in relief from the sudden reprieve from the heat he’d gotten. “So,” he says, folding his arms in front of his chest. “Water Dance?” 

Brienne nods once. “On my sixteenth nameday, Oberyn allowed me to travel with him to the city of Braavos. We visited the Moon Pool, and I’d never seen such fighting.” She hands him a sword. “It is believed most dancers are so quick they can fight on a water’s surface without ever disturbing it.”

“Hmm,” Jaime grunts as she hands him a strange sword. “It looks like a needle.”

“We’ll go slowly.” She changes her stance, moving sideways. 

Jaime easily slips into the stance of water dance, his body quickly molding into it as if he had been doing it as long as he’d been doing westerosi style. Brienne nods her head once, not bothering to hide the fact that she was impressed. “Well, that was easy,” He says. “Now what?” 

Instead of answering, Brienne moves forward. Jaime follows her slow movements, their blades touching with a lightness over and over again that had Jaime standing on the edge of impatience. Jaime could feel the edge of impatience began to change into frustration the longer they move through the slow movements. Without thinking, he slips back into his westorosi style and speeds ahead. Brienne reacts immediately and moves to the side, disarming him without breaking a sweat. 

Jaime stumbles onto his knees into the sand with a grunt. 

Brienne stands over him, placing a hand on her hip, a tiny smile on her face. “Rushing when learning these movements will only lead to more mistakes and embarrassment.” 

Jaime turns and glares at her. “I’m a fast learner,” He says, “and what the fuck kind of training is this?” 

Brienne holds out his sword. “I’ve learned if you are to begin to master the water dance you must have patience. You must be calm as these waters.”

Jaime stands up. “Sounds boring,” he says, snatching the tiny sword from her hands. “No fun in that concept.” 

This time, it was Brienne who was glaring. “Do you wish to learn or not?” 

Jaime sighs and perfects his stance. “Let’s continue my lady.” This time he moves to attack, following the slow movements with the patience she demanded of him. The more they move, the more he falls back into the old habit of moving too fast with the following consequence of ending up in the sand. 

He turns onto his back just as Brienne holds her hand out to help him up. “I’m beginning to believe you’re enjoying this.” 

“No.” Brienne answers, smiling down at him. 

Jaime grins before pushing her away just as he reaches for his broadsword. “I think it’s my turn to start knocking you into the sand.” 

“You can try.” Brienne murmurs as she pulls out her sword. 

Jaime moves immediately, widely swinging at her so that his sword kissed hers with full force. The vibration that goes through him has him grinning almost manically. Gods there it was again; that magical elixir called fighting that caused the fire in his belly along with the rush of excitement and adrenaline to course through his veins. He easily parries her next swing, holding his sword vertically and pushing her off to gain his footing. They continue this way for the next hour; parrying and thrusting. Advancing and retreating. 

As always her stamina astounds him, but it soon fails as he forces her back to the water’s edge. Surprise fills her eyes as her boots touch the water. He swings, and she blocks him, panting for breath as she pushes, and he does the same. He pushes her back with all of his strength, grinning as she stumbles back into the water. He puts the sword to her throat. “Yield.” 

Brienne doesn’t yield. Instead, she grabs his arm and pulls him into the water beside her. Jaime lets out a yell of surprise as he loses his sword and swallows a mouthful of saltwater. He glares as she laughs at him. 

“I’m glad this amuses you,” He says before splashing her with a face full of water. 

Brienne giggles and splutters at the same time. “It does,” She says, standing up. 

Jaime watches with surprise as she suddenly begins to remove her doublet and tunic underneath to reveal strips of cloth wrapped around her chest. He averts his gaze as she starts to pull at the strings of her pants. “What are you doing?” 

“Going for a swim,” She answers with amusement. “Would you like to join me, Ser Jaime?” 

“No thank you,” He says, still keeping his gaze away from her. 

Brienne rolls her eyes and sets both hands on her hips. “Because it isn’t appropriate? The water’s cool.” She lifts her foot and splashes him again. “Will you at least look at me, Ser?” 

Jaime sighs and meets her gaze. He has to hold his hand up as the sun was nearly blinding. She wore the same strips of cloth around her bottom half, just to mid-thigh. She towered over him, and it’s then that Jaime begins to sense how truly powerful she is as she stands confident and sure of herself. His eyes couldn’t help but stray to her muscled stomach; he swallows hard. 

Her blue eyes began to narrow the longer he stared. “I know my appearance is unappealing at best, but it’s quite rude to stare.” 

Jaime shakes his head. He cleared his throat. “I apologize.” 

She shrugs and turns away from him, wading into the water. “You can make it up to me by going for a swim.” 

Jaime turns and watches as she moves farther away from the shore. His fall into the water did wash away the sweaty, sticky hotness and cooled his heated skin. It would be a shame to leave Lady Brienne to her own devices. He stands and begins taking off his boots before he can talk himself out of it. 

He catches up to her quickly, grabbing her ankle to pull her under. Brienne’s head pops up, gasping for breath and laughing fiercely. She splashes him again, and he shudders as he tastes the salty and tangy water on his lips; it sticks to his eyelashes. Jaimme splashes her back with a laugh of his own. Brienne reaches for his head and dunks him underneath the water for a couple of seconds before he bursts out gasping for breath, hair plastered to his face.

Brienne watches him, her lips set in an amused smirk as a bead of water rolls to the tip of her nose. 

‘Her eyes.’ Jaime thinks to himself. ‘I’ve never seen anything so astonishing.’

They both notice they’ve been staring for longer than appropriate and Brienne splashes him in the face before floating away. 

Jaime swims around her as she floats. This reminds him of his childhood at Casterly, spending hours on the beach with Cersei, swimmiming in the sunset sea. Those were some of his happiest memories; swimming with his sister, feeling free and unbothered as they raced eachother to the shoreline and back out to sea. Cersei was the better swimmer and of course she always beat him. If he closes his eyes, he could hear their childish laughter ringing high into the sky. 

“If we swim out further we can see the dolphins.” Brienne says, breaking the quiet spell that fell over them. 

Jaime shakes away the memories that surfaced. “No,” he says flatly. He begins to swim away from her. “We should get back.” 

“Fine.” Brienne sighs and together they swim back to the shore.

They make it back in record time and Brienne stumbles out of the water first, sitting on the sand with a happy sigh. “That was fun.” She comments, glancing sideways at him as he settles next to her. She frowns as she notices his sour expression. “You cannot tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself at least a little bit.” 

Jaime sighs heavily as he tries to shake the sudden melancholy due to thoughts of his past. “I did.” 

Brienne’s grin widens and she nods her head as she brings her knees up so she can rest her arms on them. “There is nothing like swimming in the sea. It’s almost as exhilarating as holding a sword.” 

Jaime smiles at this. “Yes.” He agrees, glancing back out at the sea. “I used to swim almost every day when I was a child. I haven’t in such a long time.” 

Brienne nods. “I can only imagine, being the youngest to join the Kingsguard.” 

Jaime said nothing; yes It had been an honor to join the Kingsguard, but it was not at all what anyone thought it was. 

Someone clears their throat and both Jaime and Brienne turns their gaze toward that sound. They both stand as Princess Elia stands before them. 

Brienne gives an awkward bow and Elia hides her smile behind her hand as Jaime tries to look knightly while dusting sand out of his hair. 

“Your grace.” They both greet at the same time. 

“Ser Jaime, it’s good to see you’re enjoying yourself.” Elia greets with an amused glint in her eyes. Her eyes stray toward Brienne who was slipping on her tunic. “With Lady Brienne no less.” 

 

“We were sparring.” Jaime explains lamely. “May I assist you with something?” 

She folds her hands in front of herself as she gives him a regal smile. “I’d like to go to the markets today. If you would escort me I would greatly appreciate your service.” 

Jaime nodded, gathering his things. “Of course, your grace.” 

She nods. “You can bathe first of course.” She turns her eyes toward Brienne. “Lady Brienne, you may accompany me as well.” 

Brienne, with a look of surprise nods her head. “Yes. Of course your grace.” 

88

The market is filled with an overwhelming sensation of scents, sounds, and people pushed against one another. It makes Jaime’s nerves stand on end. He follows Elia and Brienne close behind as they wander between stalls admiring handmade jewelry, painted seashells, and other sundry. Both women are walking closely together, arms entwined, quietly talking and giggling together. 

“Princess Elia!” Another merchant greets happily, and Jaime watches as Elia waves at them, stopping briefly to converse with them as she had been doing the whole time. It makes Jaime nervous as she stands too close to this stranger and he makes his discomfort known by tightening his hand on the hilt of his sword and glaring at the merchant. 

“Relax, Ser Jaime,” Brienne says as she sidles up next to him. They both watch as Elia interacts with her people. “The people of Dorne love their princess and are glad for her return.” 

That much was true. The Dornish loved their princess and did not hesitant to make it known from the many voices shouting her name and praise. “It doesn’t make my job easier when she stops at every stall to greet them.” 

Brienne shakes her head as she changes the subject. “Did you not hear them praising your name as well?” 

Jaime purses his lips. He did hear them. Princess Savior they yelled to him. 

“Oh come now,” Brienne says, “Don’t tell me you don’t like it?” Her grin widens as she watches a small flush began to creep onto his face. “Mmhmm,” She says before moving back to Elia. 

Jaime glares at her back as he follows her. He stands behind Elia as she speaks to a baker, ordering a number of sweets to be delivered to the Water Gardens. He sighs to himself. This was going to be a long day. 

88

“What do you think of Ser Jaime?” Elia asks as she and Brienne makes their way around another set of stalls. 

Brienne frowns. “I’m not sure how you mean, Princess.” 

Elia smiled as she patted Brienne’s hand. “Well he certainly is a wonderful swordsmen.” Elia says with a tiny smile. 

Brienne glances back at Ser Jaime that odd feeling starting low in her belly. She swallowed. “He is.” She agrees. 

Elia nods, the same teasing smile on her lips. “He is quite handsome as well.” 

Brienne could feel herself begin to flush. “I-“ She trails off with a shake of her head. “Is he?”

Elia giggles with a shake of her head. She pats Brienne’s hand. “Let us find something to bring back as gifts for everyone.”

Brienne nods absently, glancing once more at Jaime. Their gazes met one another and she feels herself tremble.


	6. Chapter 6

Doran sighs as he places another one of Robert Baratheon’s orders that Princess Elia’s children be returned to Kings Landing into the fire. He sits back in his chair and watches as the edges of the parchment burn before the fire consumes it whole. Send his niece and nephew into the hands of those monsters? He would do no such thing. He glances up as the doors to his chambers slide open. “Brother,” He greets as Oberyn makes his way inside,“any news?” he asks hopefully.

“None.” Oberyn answers with a sigh. “Our men may be chasing ghosts.” He sits down and pours himself a glass of wine. “I heard you received another letter from Robert.”

Doran nods. “He still demands the children. They are a threat to his reign. I must respond to this request.”

Oberyn sighs as he sits back in his chair. “And what will your response be?”

“Fuck off?” Doran suggested and both brothers chuckle. He shakes his head. “I have to think on it, but it must be something that will bring us time while we continue the search for the Prince and Princess.”

Oberyn nods his head as he takes healthy sip of wine. “Do you believe our ignoring his request will force his hand?”

“No.” Doran answers immediately. “The fat butcher doesn’t want another war. I hear the people are wary of him. Targaryen supporters are far and wide, but they still exist.”

Oberyn nods in agreement. “I shall continue our search. Perhaps you can offer the butcher something that will both temper and distract him.”

“Perhaps.” Doran agrees, his thoughts turning. He will speak to Elia before he composes a response. Elia has always been the best at diplomacy out of the three of them.

88

Aero Hotah is an imposing man, standing tall and broad-shouldered; mostly intimidating. As Captain of the Guard it’s a rarity that he leaves Doran’s side, however he had been sent away by Doran on a mysterious mission after Elia had arrived. Now he was back, and Jaime tries not to feel intimidated by the man’s impressive ax and deadly stare.

“I too have heard rumor that Princess Daenerys and Viserys are in Essos, alive and well.”

Doran sighs as he glances at his siblings. “Have you confirmed these rumors?”

Hotah nods his head and Jaime finds he lets out the breath he’d been holding.

“I know we briefly spoke of this earlier Elia, but perhaps we can try to negotiate peace. It may give us time to find the Prince and Princess and to ensure we eventually have enough allies to take King’s Landing.”

Oberyn frowns at the idea, but nods his head. “I suppose.” He says, glancing at Elia whose expression shows a clear dislike of the idea. “What do you think sister?”

“if it buys us time. We must do what we have to.” There is something in her expression that causes Jaime to pause with worry. Her mouth is tight with obvious distress and it’s when Oberyn reaches out to squeeze her hand that Jaime knows something is wrong.

The meeting ends and Jaime goes to follow Elia, but pauses as Hotah steps in his way. He glances up at the massive man. “Yes?”

Hotah gives him a tiny smirk. “Ser Jaime, I’m glad we finally meet.” His eyes scan Jaime up and down. “You are much smaller than what the stories say.”

Jaime frowns at this. “I am sorry to disappoint.”

Hotah shrugs. “Size matters not. I hear tell that you are a great swordsman and anyone who takes on The Mountain and lives to tell the tale must be great.” Hotah holds out his arm and Jaime grasps his forearm. “Perhaps we can see how much your sword can hold up to my axe.”

Jaime nods and squeezes Hotah’s forearm. “I’d like that.”

The older man nods and moves to the side so Jaime could pass.

9

“Your grace.” Jaime murmurs as he catches up to Elia. “You aren’t supposed to wander without a guard.”

Elia startles at this, glancing at Jaime with a tired smile. “My apologies, Ser Jaime. I am merely distracted by the meeting.” She places her hand in the crook of his arm. “I’m very tired all of a sudden.”

Jaime nods. “I’ll walk you back to your chambers.”

Elia nods, gently squeezing his arm. The two walk slowly down the corridor. “Doran says I may have to foster Rhaenys.”

Jaime starts from the revelation. “Robert Baratheon continues to claim he is King, Dorne has the right to keep Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys here. Why would fostering be an option?”

“Doran says it may buy us time.” Elia answers quietly and Jaime could see the distress in her eyes; the sadness. “I do not wish to—While in Dorne, Rhaenys is considered Queen being that she is the first born of Rhaegar. Doran believes fostering her may temper Robert.” She shakes her head in distress. “I do not wish this, Ser Jaime.”

.

“Perhaps it may not come to this.” Jaime says, thinking quickly. “I’m sure Prince Doran will think of other options before falling on this one.”

They stop in front of Elia’s chambers and she smiles, gently squeezing Jaime’s hand in thanks. “I know.Thank you, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime nods worriedly, noting she didn’t seem satisfied with his attempt at comfort. “Do you need anything else, my lady?”

She shakes her head. “No, Ser Jaime. You’ve guarded me well past your rest.” They both turn as Ser Daoro makes his way toward them, ready to start his duty. She gave him a teasing smile. “Perhaps you can train with Lady Brienne this afternoon.”

Jaime doesn’t quite know why, but her suggestion causes him to flush.

9

He finds Brienne on the beach having a picnic with her hand maiden, Aria. Jaime watches from top of the sand dune, idly wondering if he should even intrude on the two woman. Shaking his head, he turns to go, pausing as he hears Aria calling his name.

“Ser, Jaime!” Aria yells, waving him over. She meets him half way as he begins to move down the sand dune toward her.

“Aria,” Jaime greets as she grins up at him. “How is your afternoon?”

She grins. “Wonderful Ser Jaime. Lady Brienne and I were just having an afternoon meal.” She grasped his wrist in her hand and pulled him toward Brienne, who is watching them with an amused smile. “Come, join us!”

Jaime let her drag him. “I-do not wish to intrude.”

“Nonsense.” Aria says with a shake of her head. They both stop at the edge of the blanket. “Brienne, Ser Jaime will join us today.”

Jaime nods down at Brienne. “My lady, I hope I’m not intruding.” She had on a simple blue gown, cut in the fashion of Dorne which meant she was showing more skin than necessary. Still, his eyes couldn’t help but stare at her bare shoulders and back, intrigued by the numerous freckles that adorned her skin. Her sword belt was strapped securely around her waist, her sword gleaming in the sunlight.

Brienne grins up at him. “No, Ser Jaime.” She answers, waving her hand at the empty spot on the blanket. “There’s plenty of food to spare.”

Jaime’s eyes glanced toward the fruit, meat, cheese, and bread that littered the blanket. His stomach makes an uncomfortable noise. “I did skip the morning meal.” He said, toeing off his boots. He gingerly sits on the edge of the blanket, taking the cup of wine Aria hands him. “Thank you.”

Aria grins. “You’re very welcome.” She grabs for a handful of grapes. “Lady Brienne was telling me of her training you in water dancing, she says you’re the best sword fighter she’s ever trained with.”

“Aria,” Brienne gently scolded, and Jaime watches as an interesting blush forms on her cheeks.

“Oh, stop.” Aria scolds right back. “It’s not like we aren’t all friends here. No harm in being wonderfully honest.”

“I agree.” Jaime says, reaching for a piece of lamb. He was slowly getting used to the spices of Dorne. “Nothing wrong with the truth, especially when it’s a compliment to me.”

Brienne rolls her eyes. “Words of a Lion.”

“Oh, come now,” Jaime scoffs. “You and I both know there is nothing better.”

Brienne’s lips purse as she takes a drink from her cup. “So you say, Ser. Tell that to the many times I’ve knocked you into the dirt.”

“Not too many, my lady.” Jaime says, grinning at Brienne’s pointed glare.

Aria watches the two with growing amusement, her eyes sparkling as a sudden idea comes to her mind. “I must get going,” she says suddenly.

Brienne frowns at her. “Leave? But you said you-“ She trails off as Aria waves her hand.

“I must meet with Ser Lantos; I promised.” She stands with a bright smile. “I have not been with him in days you see.”

Brienne opens her mouth to protest again, but closes it with a shake of her head. “Alright, leave me here alone then.”

Aria rolls her eyes. “Nonsense,” She grins, “You’re here with Ser, Jaime.”

Jaime nods in agreement. “Yes, my lady, my company is not so bad is it?”

“No.” Brienne answers. She shakes her head as she flushes an even deeper shade of red. “I mean-“

“She means she would love to spend the afternoon with you, Ser Jaime.” Aria smiles as she sweeps away from them gracefully making her way up the small hill.

“She is an odd woman.” Jaime comments as he chews on a few more grapes.

“Yes, “Brienne agrees. “But if it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t have survived my first year here.”

“hmm,” Jaime says, “This sounds like a story.”

Brienne shook her head. “No,” She said. “There isn’t much to tell.”

Jaime gave her a soft smile, his next words falling from his mouth before he could stop them. “There is always something to tell, my lady, especially when the storyteller is as interesting as you.”

The words cause a flush to rise high on Brienne’s cheeks and she looks away from him, taking a drink from her cup to cover her embarrassment.

Jaime reaches for another handful of grapes. “My apologies, I’ve embarrassed you.” He says, not sounding sorry at all.

Brienne cuts her eyes at him just as his smile brightens. She suddenly returns his smile with a smaller one.

He reaches for another handful of grapes. “I’m still waiting, my lady.”

Brienne sighs heavily, taking her time before speaking. “Before I came to Dorne, growing up on Tarth had been most difficult for someone such as myself.”

Jaime tilts his head in question. “How do you mean?”

She sighs heavily and glances down into her cup as she spoke. “As the only living heir to Tarth, it was my father’s mission to find me a suitable husband. A task that was quite unlucky.” She smiles despite her words. “Lucky for me I suppose.” She turns her gaze to the water, feeling Jaime’s gaze on her as she said her next words quietly. “I didn’t fit anywhere. Court was madness to me. Whenever I tried to act like a proper lady I was met with amusement and scorn. So I picked up a sword instead.”

Jaime nods in understanding. “Who trained you?”

“Our master-at-arms Ser Goodwin. I learned all I could from him. Father let me train as he probably saw trying find a husband for someone as ugly as me was close to impossible.” She pulls out her sword with a flourish and a smile. “Although I was good, I still felt out of place. They still wouldn’t accept me. One day, a Dornish ship arrived on the Island and a fortnight later I was on that ship, leaving everything I knew behind.”

Jaime could see Brienne’s happiness through the gleam in her blue eyes. “You’re happy leaving your life?” He asks and she nods.

“Of course. What did my old life have to offer me except rejection and unhappiness? Here I learned that I do not need anyone’s approval. Here I learned what true freedom is.”

Jaime glances out at the sea, idly wondering if he could be happy with leaving his old life behind. Yes, his life in the Red Keep had been awful, but it was his. A life he had chosen. ‘But now, that life is long gone.’ His mind reminds him. Cersei and father; even Tyrion were family he may never see again. The thought makes his heart ache. He glances at Brienne once again, sudden jealousy filling him with her simple acceptance of her new life. “Your freedom,” he starts quietly, “Is not forever.” Brienne frowns at him as he shakes his head with a small chuckle. “You are still the heir to Tarth. You are still a highborn lady, Brienne. That doesn’t end just because you’re in Dorne now.”

Brienne gently places her sword beside her. “I am quite aware of how it works, Ser Jaime. However, father has recently remarried and I pray to The Mother that the child she carries is a boy.”

The two were quiet for a long moment, sudden tension rising between the two of them. Jaime wonders why he felt the need to put Lady Brienne in her place. He glances at her sideways, noting her closed off expression and sighs.

“When did she die?” He asks suddenly.

“I was very young.” Brienne answers quietly. “I hardly remember her.” She brings her knees up and wraps both arms around them, closing herself off from the conversation.

“I understand.” Jaime says quietly. “I—lost my mother as well.” He frowns to himself wondering why he felt the urge to share such a thing with her. He rarely speaks of his mother; tries not to think of her if he can help it.

Brienne turns her head toward him, her gaze inscrutable. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

Jaime nods. “As am I, my lady.” He finds he means the words in relation to what he said to her earlier.  
Jaime stands, stretching his arms before removing his tunic. “How about we go and visit these dolphins I keep hearing about?”

Brienne glances up with a hopeful smile. “Truly?” She asks and Jaime nods. She stands and begins to undo the ties on her dress.

He turns his back to her as she begins to undress without hesitation. “How far must we swim?” he asks, glancing briefly at her.

“Past the rocks.” Brienne grins as she steps in front of him, hand on her hips. “Are you sure you’re up for it?”

Jaime meets her gaze. His eyes scan her from head to toe, noting she was wearing the same strange bindings. He forces his eyes up to meet her gaze. “Shall we race?” he asks with a small grin.

Brienne grins at him a she hurries toward the water. “I’m going to win!”

Jaime’s grin widens as he hurries to catch up.

88

_**“Burn them! Burn them all!”** _

Jaime sits up with a gasp, clutching his chest in a wild panic. He glances around his quarters, blinking rapidly as his mind tried to catch up with the fact that he was safe.

The dreams were worsening, becoming more frequent. He blinks the rest of the sleep out of his eyes and slips out of bed, intending to wash away the sweat from his body.

He catches sight of the needle shaped sword Brienne had given to him more than a moon ago. She was still training him in water dancing and he could already feel quicker on his feet; more balanced when he fought in his original style. He even started training with his left hand as well as his right.

He idly wonders if the giantess is awake, and if she was, he could spar with her to the point of exhaustion.

He dips his hands into the bowl of water and splashes his face as he thinks of the last match he had with Brienne. She had knocked him into the sand more times he then could count and he had knocked her on her into the dirt as well. It honestly thrills him to spar with her as she seemed to be able to match him in a way no one ever has.

Jaime could admit she intrigued him. He could also admit he and Brienne were well on their way to becoming friends. He shakes his head with a chuckle. He’d never had a real friend before and it was odd for him to think of Brienne as such. Sighing to himself, he slides into his tunic and buckles his sword belt around his waist and exits the room.

Dorne’s night air was a bit cooler than its previous nights and Jaime was glad for the small reprieve as he makes his way through the court yard. The smell of citrus calms him as he glances up at Lady Brienne’s balcony, starting in surprise as he catches sight of her. “My Lady?” He greets with a wave.

Brienne smiles as she spots him. “Ser Jaime,” She greets back, tilting her head to the side with question in her eyes. “Is there a reason you’re up at this hour?”

“I enjoy a nighttime walk now and again.” Jaime lies. “and you?”

Brienne shrugs. “I simply cannot sleep. Would you mind some company?”

“Well I’ve heard of the nefarious characters who wander about at night around here, perhaps I can use some protection?”

Brienne grins. “I’ve got an even better idea.”

88

“I’m sorry,” Jaime said as he watches Brienne saddle a horse. “Where are we going?”

“Shadow City,” Brienne answers, glancing over her shoulder and frowning when she saw Jaime making no move to saddle his horse. “Come now, Ser Jaime, it shall be fun!”

Jaime opens his mouth to reply, but closes it as he spots Prince Oberyn sauntering into the stables. He sighs. “Of course.”

“Ser Jaime,” Oberyn says as he moves to saddle his own horse. “I am glad you’ve decided to accompany us.”

Jaime rolls his eyes as Brienne grins. Grumbling to himself as he moves to saddle his horse. The idea of Prince Oberyn going off alone to Shadow city with Lady Brienne caused an odd feeling to surface in his stomach.

“You won’t regret this.” Brienne murmurs as she climbs onto her horse.

Jaime sighs as he climbs onto his own horse. He wasn’t so sure.

88

They ride hard and fast toward the one true city of Dorne. Brienne’s and Oberyn’s horse race along the sand, Brienne’s laughter ringing high into the sky with excitement. Jaime rides close behind, always impressed with the speed of Dornish steeds. It isn’t long before they reach the outside of the small city, the smell of dust, sweat, and sand permeating Jaime’s senses. Their horses slow as they ride into the darkened city, past mud-brick shops and windowless hovels. They ride west of those, moving toward the stables to tie their horses up.

Oberyn hands the reins to the stable boy there, Jaime and Brienne following suit. Jaime watches as the young man stares up at Brienne with wide eyes and open mouth. She merely turns away with a sigh, fixing her sword belt. He frowns in annoyance, stepping forward to tell the boy how rude it was to stare, but stops himself when Oberyn steps forward with a chuckle.

“All men will stare.” He says, murmuring something in a language to the stable boy while handing him a few coins. He turns toward the young warriors, widening his arms with a large grin. “Come!” He says, wrapping both arms around each of them. “Let us enjoy ourselves.” He chuckles as Jaime moves from his embrace.

He moves onto the other side of Brienne, starting in surprise when she places her hand in the crook of his arm with a small smile. “Thank you for coming along, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime shrugs. “I couldn’t very well leave you alone with Prince Oberyn.”

“Always a true Knight.” Oberyn chuckles.

Jaime merely rolls his eyes as Brienne squeezes his arm in reassurance. They pass a few inns, winesinks, and pillow houses; each one boldly displaying what was being served in a way that has Oberyn grinning and Brienne looking away in embarrassment. Thankfully they move further into the city’s bazaars most of the stalls offering up delicacies and sundry alike.

They settle down on the stone steps of a fountain, watching as dancers, fire breathers and other performers while eating huge chunks of spice flavored meat pierced with wooden sticks. The spices burn Jaime’s tongue, but it’s tempered by the strange milky concoction Brienne urges him to drink. The meat is delicious and Jaime finds he’s eating two more before he’s full. He turns and watches Brienne was she’s steadily licking her fingers clean. He shifts uncomfortably and looks away from her.

“It is a lovely night is it not?” Oberyn says from beside him.

Jaime nods silently, too full and sated to speak. He glances once more at Brienne who was now leaning back against the stone steps.

Oberyn grins and pulls out a large wooden bottle. “Drink this.”

Jaime takes the bottle and takes a drink, his eyes widening as he gags and spits out the burning liquid. “What in the seven hells is that?”

Brienne chuckles as he snatches the bottle form his hand. “It’s called fire water.” She takes a small sip before passing the bottle back to Oberyn, who he himself was chuckling.

“You Westernmen,” Oberyn teases. “I thought Lions were stronger than this?”

Jaime glares at him. “Give me that.” He says, snatching the bottle back. The sip he takes this time stays down, but he shudders as the intense burn of the alcohol makes its way down his throat. He passes the bottle to Brienne.

“I gagged upon my first taste,” Brienne says as she sips from the bottle, “It takes getting used to, Ser.”

The three of them continue to drink in silence, watching the dancers dance to the bard as he played. The more Jaime partook, the more relaxed he felt. He ran a hand down the side of his face as his head begins to swim. “I feel so strange.” He said after a long moment.

“It’s because you’re drunk.” Brienne said with a giggle, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “As am I.”

“And me.” Oberyn said, his grin wide. He placed his arm through Jaime’s own. “Is it not wonderful?”

“Yes.” Jaime murmurs. The feeling of euphoria is a foreign one. He hadn’t felt this happy in—he could not remember. Someone was giggling and it took Jaime a moment to realize it was him. His eyes briefly widen in shock, but the action just makes him laugh harder. It wasn’t long before Oberyn and Brienne join in on his laughter.

“Well,” Oberyn said standing, “While this is fun, i am in need of entertainment elsewhere.” He wraps his arms around one of the belly dancers, whispering something in her ear before leading her in the direction of one of the pillow houses.

“I don’t quite understand how someone can fuck so much.” He comments to Brienne as they both watch Oberyn make his way into the pillow house.

“Oberyn would say it’s because you’re too prude.”

Jaime chuckles. “That oddly makes sense.” He notices the way Brienne still has her arm around his shoulder and he doesn’t stop himself from moving a bit closer. Part of him tells him this is somewhat dishonorable to Lady Brienne, but the other part of him tells him not to care.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Ser?”

Jaime turns his head to glance at her and his words die on his lips as his gaze catches her own. Her eyes—the blue orbs seem to brighten in the torch light and Jaime finds himself still unable to answer her question.

“Jaime?” She tilts her head. “Are you alright?”

Jaime nods his head. “Your eyes—“

Brienne raises an eyebrow. “My eyes?” she asks. “What of—Mhp.” Brienne’s eyes widen in shock as Jaime pushes his lips against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked the idea of a universe where Brienne fostered in Dorne. The gender equality there appeals to me. *shrugs*


End file.
